In the related art, in an electronic timepiece provided with a solar cell, a normal operation mode in which a secondary battery is charged by the solar cell is executed. There has been suggested a technology in which in the electronic timepiece provided with the solar cell, when a mode is switched to a predetermined operation state through the manipulation of a user, a data transmission mode is executed, an optical signal from an external device is received using the solar cell, and the received data is written in an internal data storage circuit (for example, see PTL 1).